


The Kissing Booth

by TiaFreaky



Category: Alice Nine, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing Booth, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Slice of Life, Temple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaFreaky/pseuds/TiaFreaky
Summary: "How much for a kiss?""For who? For you? You'll have to pay me double if I'll have to kiss a boy!""Fine! I'll triple that! And that kiss better be well done".





	1. A KISS kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :3  
> I've been writting for a long time, and now i decide to write in/translate my fics to english!  
> Please excuse any errors that you may find (REQUIRED MALFUNCTIONS RIGHT?)
> 
> KISSUS AND HAVE A GOOD READING <3
> 
>  
> 
> Obs: I do realize they would never be allowed to have colored or blonde hair at school in japan, but we are pretending that is not the case here for the sake of... i do what i want xD

(Shiroyama Yuu POV)  
  
  
  
Aah, springtime.  Time for the cherry blossoms to bloom.  The most beautiful and pleasant time of the year, with the most fun festivals.  There was nothing better than the Sakura Festival.  
  
Except for the boy at the Kissing Booth.  
  
"Will you stop drooling, Shiroyama?".  
  
"I wasn't drooling".  
  
"There's a puddle around you".  
  
I didn't doubt that.  
  
The Kissing Booth was packed with people, and it was no surprise.  
  
On one side, Nami.  The most beautiful girl from the only school there was on this small town of mine.  She looked like a doll, always smelled nice, was really sweet.  
  
And still, she was nothing compared to Takashima Kouyou.  
  
"I don't know what everyone sees in this new guy..." commented Matsumoto Takanori, my best friend #1 and a garden gnome in his free time. "Look at that, all the girls in town are paying for a measly peck of those lips...  he's not even that good looking.  It's all because he is the son of the rich fisherman".  
  
"Not even that good looking?" I shouted, making half the line for the Kissing Booth stare at us.  
  
Takashima Kouyou...  
  
There was nothing about him that was "not even that good".  
  
Not his long, golden hair, not his hazelnut eyes, not his milky skin, not his delicious body, not even that ridiculous pink kimono with sakura patterns he was wearing.  
  
Oh Kami...  if perfection exists...  
  
"You're drooling again".  
  
"Why don't you go find the ass-eating booth, Takanori?"  
  
Before he could strangle me, though, my best friend #2 and Takanori's loyal dog in his free time arrived with the food he went to buy for the angry midget.  
  
"What took you so long?  I was almost drowning in Shiroyama's drool" he mumbled, taking his snacks from the tallest's hands.  
  
Akira laughed and handed me mine.  
  
"If you want it so much, why don't you just pay for it and kiss him?"  
  
"I don't have any money...  I spent it all by the second booth" I answered, feeling sorry for myself and stuffing my face with food to fill the hole of sadness from not being able to get a kiss from Takashima Kouyou.

"There's a new booth this year that gives money as a prize".  
  
I choked so hard on a shrimp that it almost came back to life.  
  
"What booth is that?  Akira!  Tell me which booth is it!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"The one with the block tower.  Whoever takes the most blocks off the tower without making it fall, wins".  
  
I ran towards the kissing booth, almost running over a girl that was about to kiss the blonde, and asked.  
  
"How much for a kiss?".  
  
Takashima's eyes widened, and he looked around, looking confused.  
  
"Hm...  for whom?".  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"My dear grandma, who's visiting from out of town...  Me, of course!".  
  
Now he looked disturbed.  
  
"Are you crazy?  You do realize we are both guys?".  
  
"So what?".  
  
The girls in line started to get annoyed at the wait, and Takashima seemed to get desperate.  
  
His cheeks were red in a way that made me want to squish him.  
  
"You'll have to pay me double if I'll have to kiss a boy!".  
  
I pumped up my chest.  
  
"Fine!  I'll triple that!  And that kiss better be well done!  None of those lame pecks you are giving them...  I want a KISS kiss".  
  
It looked like he wanted to dig a hole on the ground and bury himself in it.  His mouth was open like he was looking for any arguments to protest.  I smiled at him, and then turned around and ran for the blocks tower game booth.  
  
"I wanna play!".  
  
There was an old man sitting there.  He seemed peaceful, sipping his tea.  He smiled at me.  
  
"Place your bet, son".  
  
"I don't have any money, but we can negotiate".  
  
The old man lifted an eyebrow, interlocking his fingers.  
  
"Hm, I am in need of some help.  If you win, the prize is yours.  But if you lose, you will work for me for free, for a month".  
  
"Deal!".  
  
"Don't you want to know what the job is?"  
  
"I don't care, I need the money!".  
  
"May I ask what for?"  
  
"The boy at the kissing booth... " I sighed.  
  
The old man laughed, eyes wide.  
  
"The boy, you say?  That's new to me...  oh well, let us begin".  
  
I sat in front of him, and we bowed to each other...  just like before a fight.  
  
I was nervous.  
  
This was turning out to be the most important game of my short life of sixteen years.  
  
He took a block first.  Then I did.  My hands were sweating.  
  
Another one from him, another one from me.  
  
Another one from him, another one f...  BAM.  
  
The tower collapsed.  
  
"Oh...  what a pitty" said the old man, looking like he really felt sorry for me.  
  
"I wanna go again!" I said, starting to put the tower back together.  
  
"My boy..." the old man held my wrist, making me pay attention to him.  "Have focus.  Concentrate on your goal, not on the difficulties on the way.  Breathe..."  
  
I breathed...  
  
That mouth, those rosy cheeks, those sweet eyes...  
  
Oh, I wanted this boy so much.  
  
"Alright... " I mumbled, more relaxed. "Let's go again".  
  
One block.  
  
Two blocks.  
  
Three blocks.  
  
Several blocks later, and I was sweating.  But I didn't loose focus on my goal.  My beautiful goal in a pink kimono.  
  
Until, finally, the old man took a piece and the entire tower collapsed all over the table.  
  
"I won!" I jumped to my feet, rolling my hips in a celebratory dance.  
  
"Congratulations, boy" the old man laughed and clapped, and handed me a bag with...  three times more money than I needed.  
  
Get out of my way.  
  
Shiroyama Yuu is rich.  
  
"But remember, you lost the first round, and you owe me a month of work.  Be at the temple across the bridge on Monday after school.  Look for Keiji".  
  
"Yes, sir".  
  
"Now, go get your kiss".  
  
I ran outside, almost flying to Takashima Kouyou's line.  
  
"I can't believe it!" shouted Takanori, mouth wide open, walking towards me with Akira.  "How on earth did you win all of that?"  
  
"I am awesome" I told him, messing up the munchkin's hair, that growled at me while Akira put his light locks back in place.  Takanori then grabbed his hand like he owned him and started to drag him away.  
  
"Come on, I want a prize too".  
  
I stood in line for quite some time.  When Takashima saw me there, I smiled and waved, but he got pale.  
  
Oh for Kami's sake...  I am much more good-looking than most girls he kissed.  
  
Finally, it was my turn.  
  
I put the bag with money in front of him, proud.  
  
"Here is the triple of the double you asked for.  I have the right to three kisses.  Or...  I take you there," I pointed at the garden with the sakura trees, where couples usually went into to take a walk with more privacy "and you give me a KISS kiss.  A kiss so I will never forget the taste of your mouth.  So all I can think of for the rest of the season is you.  So my mouth gets numb from kissing you so much.  So I think I'm in love and remember you for any reason.  A KISS kiss".  
  
Takashima stared at me with wide eyes, so red in the face he looked like a tomato.  I didn't realize, but all the girls in line were now cheering for him to come with me to the sakura garden.  
  
Thanks, fujoshis.  Thanks to you, I'll have him for myself.  
  
At least for today.  
  
Without saying anything, he got up, grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me towards those beautiful trees.  
  
The garden was nevermore gorgeous.  The festival lanterns along with the pink and white flowers made everything look so romantic.  
  
When we were out of sight, he stopped, head low, not looking at me.  
  
"Let's just get this over with... " mumbled him, embarrassed.    
  
I crossed my arms.  
  
"Hey, don't act like that.  I'm not that bad..."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.  I wanted to bite those red cheeks so much...  
  
I held his pretty face, appreciating everything about that boy for a moment, before pulling him towards me.  
  
'W-wait... " asked him in a small voice.  
  
I stopped.  With a lot of effort, but I stopped.  
  
He took a deep breath again and held my waist.  Then he closed his eyes and lifted his face up.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

 He exhaled loudly.  
  
"You're a boy!".  
  
"So you liked me?".  
  
He widened his eyes.  
  
"W-what?".  
  
"If you didn't feel anything for me, you would just kiss me and get this over with.  Just like you did all night with all those girls.  I think you are nervous because I am special".  
  
Takashima Kouyou just stood there, mouth dangling open like a fish, while I couldn't stop smiling at him.  
  
I held both his hands, pulling him close to me.  He gulped, liking his lips nervously, making me want him more.  
  
I crossed the distance between our faces and pressed my lips against his.  Just a small peck in the beginning, silly like the ones he gave all night on almost every girl in town.  But then I almost turned to jello when I felt him kissing me back.  Very slightly, but he did.  I tilted my head a bit, making our lips brush against each other.  That felt so good.  I tried brushing my tongue against his lips once, then twice.  He didn't open his, but I felt his doing the same to mine.  
  
I slid my hands very carefully up his arms, reaching his waist and pulling his body slowly against mine.  I was under the impression he might run away if I did any harsh movements, like a little wild animal.  I felt him breathing deeply and moving his face, kissing me back slowly, and opening his lips very slightly.  I took that as a permission, and tried slipping my tongue between his lips again, this time succeeding.  
  
Euphoric, I closed my arms around him, and now we were hugging.  I felt his hands go up to my chest e rest there.  I massaged his tongue with mine again, now getting an answer.  And suddenly, he took initiative, slipping his hot tongue inside my mouth and kissing me for a few seconds before he moved away, panting.  
  
Takashima Kouyou moved his body away from mine, eyes still closed and mouth open, pulling air in strongly.  He licked his own lips, as if he wanted to confirm what just happened.  I thought I saw a very tiny smile appear on them, but he turned and ran away.  
  
  
  
- \----  
  
  
  
It was almost like torture going back to my daily life after that day.  
  
You think I'm dramatic?  That's because you've never kissed Takashima Kouyou.  
  
He did what I asked for:  I couldn't get his taste out of my mouth, nor him out of my head.  
  
Akira and Takanori were acting weird...  I don't know what happened to those two while I was away with Kouyou, but now Takanori was treating Akira like a teddy bear.  He spent all day clinging to him without saying a word, without bossing him around and without ordering him to do anything.  He just stayed there, hugging him.  And Akira just looked very happy about it.  
  
Weird.  
  
After class, I went to the goddamn temple across the bridge.  Many cherry trees decorated the way.  
  
It was a beautiful day.  
  
I arrived at the temple, and a boy with his long hair tied up in a pony tail had his back to me while he swept the floor.  
  
"Good afternoon?  I'm looking for Keiji-sama".  
  
"Oh yes, grandpa told me you would come..."  
  
The boy turned to me with a smile, that became a surprised face, and then he blushed in the cutest way I had ever seen.  I smiled.

"Takashima Kouyou".


	2. Do you want the bear?

Takanori left the block tower game booth sulking after he lost three times straight.  He had spent all his money trying to win a prize, but couldn’t get anything.   
Akira walked calmy by his side, trying to think of a way to cheer up the shortie, even though he was really cute when he got angry.   
  
“Look, Taka-chan.  Bow and arrow!  Do you wanna try?  It’s not very easy, but the hardest games usually have the best pri… ” the small blonde left him talking to himself and ran towards the booth, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked at a teddy bear in the shape of a panda, which was bigger than himself.   
  
“Akira, check this out!”  he grabbed the tallest by the arm when he approached, squeezing the poor guy “ It’s so cute! ”.   
  
“Do you want the bear?” .   
  
“Damn, I don’t think I have enough money to try…”  mumbled him, searching his pockets. ”   
  
Akira sighed.  It was always the same.   
  
Takanori needed him by his side 24/7…  but ignored him at the same time.   
  
It made Akira very frustrated.   
  
“Do you want the bear?” .   
  
“Bow and arrow is dumb, anyways, this bear must be the biggest prize…”  mumbled him, staring at the bear with crossed arms and a big pout on his lips, not paying attention to his best friend.   
  
“Do you want the bear?” .   
  
“It would look really cute on my bed, and…”   
  
“Takanori!”   
  
The small one almost fell to the ground when Akira shouted, and stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
Suzuki Akira was a boy who never lost his temper, rarely got angry and always used a sweet smile and voice.  Nothing made him upset or frustrated.   
  
Except for…  Matsumoto Takanori.  His pretty face and cute and unique charms had taken his heart years ago, but his negligence always broke it.   
  
The taller blonde sighed, leaning forward a bit so his face was leveled up with Takanori’s, and spoke in his usual sweet voice.   
  
“Do you want the bear?”   
  
Takanori hesitated, but nodded.  Akira approached the booth.   
  
“I wanna play.”   
  
“Aki-chan…  do you even know how to use that? ”   
  
Akira felt like he had died and gone to heaven at that moment.  Takanori had called him “Aki-chan”, in a real sweet voice.   
  
And honestly, Akira did know how to shoot with a bow and arrow.  He learned it in a summer camp when he was younger.  He just hoped he still knew well enough to win the bear.  Seeing his other best friend, Shiroyama Yuu, putting so much effort for a boy who was a mere crush had inspired him to try to conquer his childhood love in a more direct way, since all he did for the small one wasn’t grabbing his attention.   
  
Because that was the reality.  Since they were little, Akira did everything Takanori wanted without questioning him once.  But he didn’t mind.  He loved to spoil him.  If he could, he would even more.   
  
If he were his boyfriend…   
  
Akira took a deep breath.  He had three shots.   
  
The first one was mediocre, but the second one hit the middle circle.  Takanori let out an impressed cry.  Encouraged, on the third try, Akira managed to hit almost right in the center.   
  
“Oh, not bad, boy!”  said the owner of the booth “With that score, you can pick one of the prizes over here” he pointed towards the shelf where the bear was.   
  
Perfect.   
  
Akira held the stuffed toy in his arms and handed it to Takanori.  The blondie took it in a shy and delicate way that wasn’t typical of himself, it was like he was holding a living thing.   
  
They started walking together, without a word.  That, too, wasn’t typical of Takanori to do.  Usually, he wouldn’t shut up, and Akira would just listen to his gossips, complaints and whatever the shortie wanted to talk about.  But now he was quiet.   
  
And then they were at the sakura garden.  There was a beautiful stone pond at the center.  The scales of the carps that lived in it shone under the moonlight.   
  
It was a beautiful scene.   
  
They climbed up the bridge over the pond, and then Akira heard a small voice saying:   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
He stopped abruptly and turned around to stare at the small one with wide eyes.   
  
He never said  “thank you.”   
  
Smiling, he fixed his soft hair with the tip of his fingers.  He looked so cute in a yukata.   
  
“You’re welcome…” .   
  
The taller blonde stood there, watching Takanori hug the bear.   
  
He liked that shortie so much.   
  
He liked his spontaneous and distracted way and found it funny when he wouldn't stop talking.  Everything that annoyed other people, he thought it was cute.   
  
“Did you like the panda?”   
  
Takanori nodded, hugging the bear even tighter, eyes sparkling.  He looked like a child.   
  
Akira smiled e took a few steps forward, stopping when his body was a few inches from the other.   
  
“I want a prize, too.”   
  
Takanori’s eyes widened and he seemed a bit lost.   
  
“B-but…  I can’t get anything from the games…  I’m not good like y… ”   
  
And for the second time that night, Akira managed to make Takanori shut up.   
  
But this time, it was with his lips over the blondie’s.   
  
He gave him a quick peck, one pop and that was it.  Takanori jumped in surprise, his face turning red.   
  
“Hey!”  he slapped Akira’s arm and rubbed his fingers over his own lips.  “What did you do that for?”   
  
“That was my prize.”   
  
“And since when is a kiss from me a prize?”  he mumbled back, embarrassed.   
  
Akira just sighed, and he couldn't stop smiling.   
  
“For me, it's the best prize.”   
  
Takanori hid his face partially behind the teddy bear.  Akira began walking again, but then he felt small fingers closing around his wrist and pulling his body back.   
  
And then Takanori was kissing him.   
  
His hands grabbed the taller’s hair and he tip toed to reach his lips, kissing him euphorically.   
  
Akira, surprised, could only grab the blondie by the waist to avoid falling with him down to the pond.  Takanori’s hot and wet lips took his in his typical way:  possessive, bossy, needy and spontaneous.   
  
And Akira loved it.   
  
The blondie held his hair strongly, pulling his face downwards.  His tongue wandered around wherever he pleased, giving Akira a hard time trying to keep up.  His small body was all pressed up against his, the thin layer of fabric of their yukatas allowing their heat to be shared.   
  
And, as quick as it had started, it was over.  Akira smiled like a fool.   
  
Takanori averted his eyes, running his thumb over his own lips in a shy way, like he was thinking about what he just did.   
  
Akira didn’t want him to think…  only feel.   
  
He knew what happened when the small one thought too much, and it wasn't good.   
  
He came closer to him and put both hands on his shoulders.   
  
“Why don’t we go eat some sweets?”   
  
Sweets.   
  
The magic word.   
  
Takanori threw himself at the taller’s arms, hugging him around the waist.  Akira laughed and pointed at a poor creature that had been abandoned a few steps behind them.   
  
“Dont forget your bear.”


	3. After the KISS kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... I know it took me a while but I had ZERO feedback and gave up on it...  
> BUT I really feel like translating this fic to english anyways... it helps me practice hehe
> 
> If you have anything to say, anything at all, please do! It's so important...
> 
> Enjoy ^^

And there I was.  
Covered in dirt.  
Taking care of the temple's garden with the boy of my dreams.  
He barely spoke since I got here. After the shock of seeing me there, he ran away to let his grandpa know (which was the old man at the jenga booth, look at that), and came back telling me I was supposed to help him in the garden.  
It's been exactly seven minutes since the last time one of us said anything.  
He looked so cute covered in dirt.  
"So..." I said, in a low voice, trying to make it less awkward between us." Where are you from?".  
He glanced at me, lowering his head afterwards.  
"Tokyo".  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!".  
He gave me a small smile from beneath his bangs, which were covering his face.  
"Why haven't you?".  
I shrugged.  
Silence again.  
"I heard your parents are fishermen" I commented.  
Kouyou laughed. A laughter so delicious I felt the urge to smack another kiss on those lips.  
Well... I already had that urge anyways.  
"Who told you that?".  
"Everybody is talking about it".  
He shook his head.  
"My dad works for a fish trading company. I don't think he has ever fished in his entire life".  
I laughed a little.  
Silence again.  
"You are very good at that, for someone who is from Tokyo", I commented.  
"At what?".  
"Gardening. There aren't even plants there".  
Kouyou laughed again.  
"Of course there are plants in Tokyo!".  
I shrugged, laughing.  
I looked at him. He had lowered his head, and his bangs hid his face. He tried to blow them away from his eyes.  
Without thinking, I took off one of my gloves and put his hair back.  
Kouyou looked at me, surprised and embarrassed. I thought he was going to freak out.  
"Thank you", he mumbled.  
"Sorry".  
"It's ok... just stop looking at me like that".  
"Like what?".  
He got up with the pot which he had been filling with soil in his hands, turning his back to me before answering.  
"Like you're gonna jump on me".  
I got up, leaving my pot next to his.  
"I would never do that... without your permission".  
He gulped.  
"Don't say stuff like that again, ok? Makes me nervous".  
I agreed with my head, trying to hide my smirk.  
Knowing that I could mess with Takashima Kouyou's feelings made me very happy about myself.  
  
It was almost sunset when we finished. Kouyou told me to wait there, then came back with something wrapped in a towel and told me to follow him.  
We walked to a patch of grass in the garden and sat down.  
"Grandpa made us a snack", he handed me mine, along with some tea in a plastic cup.  
We ate in silence. I kept glancing at him, trying not to be caught staring. His hair was bleached and painted blond in a honey-like color. The cut was very messy. He looked like one of those rock stars you see on TV, who live in the big city and try to make it in a vk band. With that pretty face... It shouldn't be hard for him to be successful wherever he went. He could do whatever he wanted.  
I looked away when he turned to me, stuffing my mouth with the sandwich.  
"How come you are working here? Grandpa didn't tell me".  
"Oh... I bet a month of work in his booth. That's how I got the money for... Etto...".  
Kouyou's eyes grew wide.  
"That's how you paid for my kiss?!".  
I confirmed. He looked shocked.  
"I'll be right back...", he mumbled, and ran away.  
  
\-----  
  
(NPOV)  
  
"Grandpa!" yelled the blonde, sliding across the wooden floors of the temple until he found him.  
"I'm here, Kou-chan", answered the old man, sitting in his room.  
"The boy that you let win the game... the one who is working for us..." Kouyou sat on the ground, looking outraged, "did you know... his reason..."  
The old man smiled.  
"No one can beat me at that game... I told you before, dear. Only someone who had a very good reason would be able to win".  
"You...!" Kouyou could barely make the words leave his lips, "You really gave the prize to a boy who wanted to kiss me?".  
"Yes, my dear. I thought you would like such a charming and determined boy".  
The blond felt his jaw drop open.  
"He is a boy, grandpa!".  
"And what's the matter? I think you see less than me if you still think you will find a girl you like, my son".  
Kouyou felt his face get hot.  
"I-I... Y-you..."  
Keiji-sama laughed and patted his grandson's light hair.  
"Don't burn your brain over it, honey... once in your life... let your heart deal with it".


	4. Do you want to try?

Akira woke up earlier on Monday.

All because of the shortie that he couldn't get out of his head.

After spending the rest of the festival sharing kisses, hugs and sweets with Takanori (who was very shy after making out with him with such enthusiasm on the bridge), Akira grabbed him by the hand and took him home, kissing him one last time and telling him good night, promising to pick him up for school on Monday like he always did.

But this Monday seemed different.

Akira was nervous.

He dressed up with extra care. Styled his hair, ironed his clothes and even wore the best perfume he owned.

Would Takanori be as caring as he was at the festival?

Because Akira knew just how he was.

They could just as well have gotten married one day, and Takanori decide to divorce him on the other.

So indecisive, so confused, so spontaneous...

He left his home early as a bird, almost running to Takanori's house, which was on the same street as his. Mrs. Matsumoto answered the door, looking busy but hugging him anyways.

"Morning, Akira! I'm glad you're early today, I can't get Taka-chan out of bed. Can you wake him up for me? I've got my hands full right now! Oh, and come by later to pick up some things your mother asked me!".

The apple didn't fall very far from the tree, Takanori's mother was just as talkative as he was.

Akira nodded and went up to Takanori's room, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

The small boy was all spread out over the bed, with the sheets tangled in his body, wearing only his underwear because of the hot spring weather. His hair was a bit sweaty and messy, sticking to his cute face.

Akira let out a laugh and sat on the edge of the bed, touching his shoulder.

"In a minute, mom!", he groaned, whining and turning his back to Akira.

The taller laughed again, bending down to kiss the shortie's mouth, who jumped in shock and sat rapidly on the bed.

"Akira!", he pulled the sheets to cover his bare body. "What are you doing here?".

"Your mom asked me to wake you up".

"Get out! I need to get changed!",  
  
Takanori pushed the other boy out of his bed, making him laugh, confused.

"Taka-chan... I've seen you without clothes on a million times, we used to shower together when we were little and we even went skinny dipping on that lake at the camp".

Takanori got red in the face and punched his friend lightly.

"Now it's different, you baka. We were kids. We grew up".

Akira smiled at Takanori's silly concerns, sitting by his side on the bed.

"And you only get more beautiful".

Takanori could barely stop himself from smiling at the compliment before punching Akira on the arm again.

Gulping and gathering up courage, the taller bent down quickly and stole a peck from his best friend's lips, who blushed.

"Hey! Stop surprising me like that!",  
  
Takanori hid his red face on the bed sheets.

Akira's smile got wider with the small one's cute reaction, and pulled him carefully by the waist.

"Boo..." said him, in a playful manner,  before kissing Takanori again.

Shyly, the smaller blonde allowed the kiss... until Akira touched his lips with his tongue.

In the next second, the taller was lying with his back on the bed, with Takanori kissing him fervently on top of him. The shortie slipped his tongue between his friend's lips, making Akira sigh and put his hands on his waist. However, as delicious as Takanori's kisses were, he separated their lips.

"Taka-chan... we are gonna be late... And if your mom comes in...",

Takanori seemed to come back down to earth and realise the situation. His eyes went wide and his cheeks went red, and he ran away into the bathroom.

Akira sat on the couch until Takanori came down, ready to go with his schoolbag on his back. 

He mumbled a "goodbye" to his mom and rushed out of the door, making Akira run after him.

"Hey...", called the taller blonde. "We are not late".

Takanori shrugged and kept his pace.

Akira reached him and took his hand, making him tense up.

"This is weird..." complained the  shortie, pulling his hand free.

"You don't wanna hold hands? Is there something wrong?".

"No, I don't wanna hold hands..."

"Why?".

He didn't answer and sped up.  
  
Frustrated, Akira caught up to him again and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did I do something wrong?".

"No."

"Then what is it? Didn't you enjoy spending the festival with me? Didn't you like kissing me all night?".

"Akira..."

"Just tell me the truth, ok?", said the taller blonde. "Be honest with me, because I really like you. But... You don't need to. If you want nothing like that with me I can pretend nothing happened..."

Takanori's eyes filled with tears.

"It's weird! OK?" he shouted, nervous. "Until, like, two days ago, you were just Akira, my friend, who is kinda weird and quiet, who plays soccer and bass... And, ok, I did think you looked hot playing soccer... With that shirt glued to your bo... anyways! You were just my weird and kinda hot friend, my best friend. Who took care of me and did everything with me. And now...", he bit his lip, smiling with the edge of his lips, turning red, "you're Akira, who does cute things for me, and wins prizes for me and makes me feel all silly... and kisses so ridiculously well that I lose my mind... And I don't know how to deal with that! Ah! I'm so confused!", and hid his face in his hands.

Akira smiled, and took Takanori's hands out of his face, intertwining their fingers.

"You don't need to be confused... You don't even have to think about it. Do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?".

"You're cute, and hot, and gave me a giant panda plushie..." whispered Takanori, embarrassed, "of course I feel something... But what if it doesn't work out? What if we fight... I don't wanna... loose..."

The taller blond took the shortie's cute cheeks between his hands.

"If you like me even if it's just a little bit... Why don't we give it a chance? We date and... if it doesn't work out we promise to not let it get in the way of our friendship, deal?".

Takanori widened his eyes.

"Date?! You wanna date... Me?".

Akira smiled.

"I've always wanted to".

The next second, Takanori was clinging to his body in a hug so tight Akira couldn't breathe, but he laughed.

"Is that a yes?".

The blondie nodded, letting go of him with a big adorable smile.

"Can I hold hands with my boyfriend now?".

Takanori laughed.

"Can you kiss your boyfriend first?".

Akira, more than gladly, touched Takanori's lips with his in a kiss that made all of his childhood dreams come true.

How many times did he imagine this?

Or dreamed about it?

Or scribbled stupid words on his notebook?

And now his childhood love was his.


	5. A FALL fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the lovely comments! ^^ you guys are so sweet <3<3<3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

I think this was the best week of my life. And also the weirdest.  
Akira and Takanori started dating. It has always been obvious that Akira had a crush on the midget, but seeing that fowl tempered dwarf clinging quietly to our best friend and acting all cute and sweet was very weird.  
I ran out from the school every day after class to get to the temple as soon as I could. Kouyou was always already there, with that smile on his face that made my legs go numb.We spent the afternoon taking care of the chores and then had a snack together. It was great to be able to talk and laugh with him. And I pretended not to be madly crushing on him so he didn't get nervous when he was with me.  
I found out that besides being gorgeous, and cute, and so sweet I wanted to bite him... anyways, besides all that good stuff I, the idiot in love, already saw in him, he was a great person.  
Smart, polite, kind... And I constantly wanted to grab him.  
But It's ok... I can control myself.  
Everything was going great, but one thing bothered me.  
I never saw him at school.  
He was in the same year as I was, but at another class, and I could never find him during recess.  
Friday. And there he was, with that smirk, when I got to the temple.  
He was wearing a tank top all tight around his body and shorts, his long hair up in a ponytail. It was very hot today, indeed. I resisted the urge to look at those thighs and smiled back at him.  
"We are gonna fix some loose nails on the bridge today", he said, giving me some clothes. "It's very hot today, so you can borrow these if you want. Our uniform is pretty warm".  
The clothes smelled like him.  
Someone help me, for the love of Kami.  
He is gonna drive me crazy.  
  
  
Well, after I got changed and calmed myself down we went to the goddamn bridge. He showed me how to properly use the hammer and we started working.  
My Kami... It was hot.  
In a few minutes I was already drenched in sweat. We barely exchanged any words, because it was too hot to think straight.  
After a few minutes, Kouyou turned to me while he was fixing a loose part by the side of the bridge.  
"I-I think we should take a break soon".  
I nodded. He looked pale.  
"Are you ok?".  
He nodded.  
"Just a little dizzy... It's very hot today".  
"Yeah...", I groaned, lifting the edge of my shirt to dry my face a little.  
And, out of nowhere, Kouyou fell off the bridge.  
"Kouyou!" I yelled, running down and throwing myself into the pond. The water only went up to the knees but that was already enough to drown someone. I helped Kouyou get up, sitting down, and wrapping my arms around his body to pull him up and let him lean against me.  
"Ouch! Ow, ow... I think I broke something...".  
"Where does it hurt? Oh my Kami, how did you fall? Kou-chan what are you feeling?".  
"I-I don't know... My ankle hurts a lot..." he whined.  
"C-come on, I'll take you inside", I put one arm around his waist and another one below his legs but he stopped me.  
"You don't need to carry me! I can walk, and I am heavy!".  
"No, if you fall down you'll only hurt your foot even more. Just hold yourself up".  
He got red and wrapped his arms around my neck. I gathered momentum and lifted him up.  
Damn, he really was heavy.  
Breathing sharply, I managed to lift him up and start walking.  
"How did you fall?".  
His face got more red and he avoided my eyes.  
"Ah... I just... Leaned on the loose side by mistake and lost my balance".  
"I thought you fainted".  
"Hm... Maybe a little", he mumbled, then laughed, letting his head rest on my shoulder.  
The butterflies in my stomach liked that a lot.  
"You're strong", he commented.  
"Not so much...", I huffed, making faces with the effort of carrying him.  
He laughed again.  
I sat him down on the porch, where there was some shade and it wasn't so hot.  
"Let me see your foot...".  
I held his ankle carefully. Wow, it was really swollen.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna call your grandpa".  
  
  
  
Keiji-sama called a doctor, calm as usual, while I was jumping around, feeling desperate at the sight of Kouyou's face in pain. I did what i could and got cold water and salt to help with his dizziness, and some ice for the ankle.  
The doctor said his foot wasn't broken, but just barely. He immobilized it and told him to take it easy for a couple of months.  
"Well, son...", said the old man, stroking his grandson's hair. Boy... I wished I could do that... "You're gonna have to take it easy, I'll handle the temple chores".  
"I'll help with anything you need, Keiji-sama!" I said.  
The old man smiled at me.  
"Thank you, my dear. I will need your help", he got close to me and grasped my shoulder, smiling at me. Then, he winked. "For now, help out Kouyou. Take good care of my grandson, please".  
I puffed out my chest.  
"Yes, Keiji-sama".  
I felt like I had been knighted or something.  
Kouyou's guardian.  
Best.  
Job.  
Ever.  
Keiji-sama got back inside the temple and I turned to the blonde, barely able to hide my smile.  
"I'll go get our food".  
I ran to the kitchen and got the stuff Kouyou had prepared. I'm gonna have to learn how to cook so I could make our snack from now on.  
I came back, laying down a towel like this was a picnic and placing the stuff on top of it. I sat by his side, leaning against the wall.  
"Uh...Etto... does it still hurt?", I asked, trying to start a conversation while I cut the pie he had made.  
"No, not anymore. He gave me some medicine. Made me kinda sleepy...", he smiled, eyelids heavy, leaning more against the wall. He looked kinda drowsy...  
"Hey! You can't sleep now, at least eat something before...", I said, poking him on the side of his belly and offering him a piece of pie.  
Kouyou pouted, and opened his mouth.  
I gulped.  
Is he really asking me that?  
His perfect little lips opened, and he ran his tongue on top of them, very briefly. With his eyes half closed, looking at me like that, I really wanted to slip my tongue between those lips and kiss him to my heart's content.  
But I took a deep breath... Grabbed a piece of the pie and took it to his mouth. He bit it without bothering to avoid my fingertips. His soft tongue touched my skin, making me get goosebumps.  
I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest.  
"Hmmm... Thanks", he said, licking his lips, smiling and closing his eyes.  
Help.  
I think I'm having a heart attack.  
I kept feeding him pie, until he ate enough. His eyes kept closing up. Well, it's better for him to be sleepy than in pain.  
"Kou-chan... If you want to sleep I'll carry you", I whispered.  
"Mmm-hmm..." I took that as a yes.  
I grabbed him by the waist, and he wrapped his arms around me. We walk, aka stumbled, to his room, and I left him on his bed.  
"Thank you... Yuu-chan..." he yawned and slept.  
Just like an angel.  
I spent the rest of the afternoon doing everything I could on my own. I finished fixing the bridge, watered the plants, swept the floor... Kouyou slept through the rest of the afternoon... Since he was the one who usually cooked for him and his grandpa I ordered them a pizza for dinner... I did not trust my cooking skills.  
It was later than the time I usually went home when I got into his room to see if Kouyou was awake for dinner.  
And... he was naked.  
I got in and he was taking his pants off, or at least trying to, with his imobilized foot.  
He jumped in shock and fell on his bed when he saw me.  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?", I asked, trying to ignore all that bare skin, the smooth belly, the thick thighs, the chest and the neck, and the arms...  
Anyways. I was ignoring it! I wasn't thinking about how he was leaning back on the bed, breathing deeply and looking at me. Or how cute was the way his belly went up and down with each breath. Or how thight his boxers were...  
No. I was not thinking about any of that.  
"Etto... I was just about to take a shower...", said him, pulling his covers nonchalantly.  
"Don't do that stuff on your own. I'll help you... If you fall down it's gonna be worse, you can end up hurting yourself more.  
He got red.  
"It's just..."  
I sighed.  
"You're still nervous around me... Because I like you... aren't you?".  
Kouyou lowered his eyes and nodded.  
"I would never do anything you didn't want me to, or allowed, or asked for. Yeah, I like you, and I think you are gorgeous, and I really wanted to do lots of things but I won't. And if you don't like me that way... Let's be friends. But without fear".  
Kouyou looked up at me, a little surprised. He smiled shyly and held out his arms. I thought it was for me to help him get up, but he surprised me with a hug.  
"Then let's be friends, Yuu-chan", he rested his head against my shoulder. Many years later, I could still remember that hug. The way his skin was hot and a bit sticky because of the sweat, and how I could feel his heart pulsing against mine, the beats seemed so synchronized. I hugged him back with all the affection I was allowed to show.  
Oh, butterflies...  
I'm in love as fuck.


	6. Are you jealous?

Akira found out many new things about Takanori, now that they were dating.  
Most of them made him fall even more for him than he already did.  
But one of them made him very worried.  
Takanori was extremely and violently jealous.  
It all started in P.E., friday.  
It was a very hot day.  
Takanori was doing stretches at a corner, trying to avoid having to play soccer. He hated exercise. Meanwhile, Akira helped organize two teams for them to play.  
They kept glancing at each other from time to time, always smiling along with it.  
Several minutes later, Takanori was sitting in a corner, watching his boyfriend play. Everything was fine, until he heard some giggles close by.  
Some of the girls in his class whispered to each other and threw glances at the soccer field. Takanori rolled his eyes, but didn't give it a second thought.  
He was too busy drooling because of his own boyfriend to be interested in what could be making them act like that.  
Until Akira took off his shirt.  
And they started screaming.  
Takanori felt his blood boil. An unpleasant heat ran up his body.  
They were looking at him.  
Akira didn't seem to notice what was going on. He dried his face on the shirt before throwing it aside.  
"Oh, Suzuki-san..." moaned one of them, fanning herself. "He really is something".  
"He looks so mysterious, covering his face like that" said another."I wonder what he looks like without that band on his face".  
"I wonder what he looks like without those clothes on".  
They giggled more, and Takanori felt a homicidal instinct growing inside of him.  
Before he realised, Akira ran up to him.  
"Suzuki-san!" yelled the girls, getting in his way. "You're amazing playing! You should be a professional..."  
"Uh, thank you" he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, not even looking at them, and coming straight to Takanori. "Taka-chan, do you have some water?".  
The little one gave him a bottle without saying a word. He felt like fire would come out of his mouth if he opened it.  
"Taka-chan... are you ok? You look a bit off..." Akira pinched his boyfriend's cheek lovingly, looking at him closely. "It's hot today... drink lots of water, ok?" after saying that, he placed the half-empty bottle back in his hands and pecked his cheek.  
More screams from the girls. Takanori couldn't hold back a smile.  
"He is so cute!".  
"The way he cares for Matsumoto-san shows the type of man he is. Really caring, gentle with his friends... Oh..."  
Takanori nearly choked on the water he was drinking.  
He took a deep breath, amused.  
If only they knew...  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
That was the last class of the day.  
When it was over, Akira ran up to the shortie again, catching him by surprise with a hug.  
"Ah! Akira, you baka! You're all sweaty!".  
The taller blonde laughed and pecked the smaller's lips.  
"I'm gonna hit the showers... And later I wanna take you to a place. Meet me at the gate in 15 minutes, ok?".  
Takanori then went to his locker to put his things away. While he was at it, he put some makeup on. Akira made him care  even more for his appearance than he already did. He dried the sweat from his face with some powder and made his eyes stand out with a black pencil. He was spraying some perfume when he saw the same girls who were talking about Akira before leaving the girl's bathroom in a hurry and whispering to each other.  
He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling.  
He closed his locker and went to the gate to meet Akira. He was standing right outside.  
"Go, Tomoyo!".  
Takanori looked to his side and saw the girl named Tomoyo running...  
Towards Akira.  
Takanori froze on the spot.  
"Suzuki-san!".  
"Hi... Etto...?".  
She laughed and fixed her hair.  
"I'm Tomoyo. I'm in your class".  
"Oh, yeah".  
She got closer to him, with her hands behind her back.  
"I was wondering... if you would go out with me".  
She handed him a box of chocolates.  
"Huh?".  
She giggled, placing the box in his hands.  
"You're cute, but you're a bit slow, Suzuki-san", she tip toed. "I like you".  
Takanori's sight went red.  
He barely realized what he was doing, he only felt his blood boiling.  
He tangled his fingers in the girl's hair and pulled hard at it, making her stumble and scream.  
"T-Taka-chan! Let go of her!" Akira grabbed his hand, making him release Tomoyo's hair, who looked at Takanori, frightened and confused. He looked back at her, cold as stone.  
"Get out of here. Now".  
Holding back her tears, the girl ran away.  
Akira held Takanori's hands in his.  
"Taka-chan... What's gotten into you?".  
Takanori blushed, not able to look into the tallest's eyes, and trying to pull his hands free.  
"She... She..."  
No... He couldn't cry.  
"Let go of me, Akira".  
"No...".  
The tallest pulled his boyfriend closer and squeezed him in his arms.  
"What about her?".  
"She was going to kiss you! Idiot!" groaned Takanori. "Why are you like this? All the girls have a crush on you!".  
Akira laughed.  
"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like I'm that popular".  
"I heard them talking about you at P.E.! They all think you are sexy, mysterious, cute..." Takanori gritted his teeth, and Akira laughed once more.  
"You are cute..." he whispered, squeezing the small one harder between his arms, "sexy...", he kissed his lips, "but you're not mysterious because I know you better than anyone" this time, he kissed his hair."I just don't understand why you are so jealous, I can only look at you. It has always been that way".  
"Liar... How many pretty girls have confessed to you already?".  
Akira let out a big laugh.  
"Now that I'm thinking about it, there really was a lot of them, but you know i don't like girls. I like you".  
"So... if a cute boy asked you out...".  
Akira rolled his eyes.  
"Unless that cute boy is you...".  
Takanori punched his boyfriend on the shoulder, hiding his red face in the taller's chest and finally allowing him to hug him properly.  
"I've always... only liked you. No other boy, or girl, interested me as much as you do. And now that you are mine... Do you really think that's gonna change?".  
Takanori felt tears in his eyes, but he hid them by throwing himself at Akira's lips.  
They interlocked their fingers and started walking wherever it was that Akira wanted to go.  
"If she gets close to you again..." groaned Takanori angrily. "I never noticed how much they kiss up to you..."  
"You never noticed me, anyways", said the taller playfully, poking the blondie's waist, who didn't say anything else.  
  
  
  
They walked to a small building, not very far from the school.  
"A music school?", questioned Takanori.  
"Yeah. I've been taking classes here ever since I was little".  
Akira waved at a few people, taking his boyfriend to an empty classroom and closing the door.  
"Sit here", he pulled a chair for the shortie and picked up an acoustic guitar.  
"You play guitar, too?", asked Takanori, impressed.  
"Just a little..." Akira laughed, embarrassed. "Yuu is better. Much better. He taught me, actually".  
The taller blonde sat on a chair next to Takanori, tuning the instrument.  
"I... always like watching you play bass", confessed the small blonde.  
"Really?".  
"Mm hm..." Takanori pulled his feet up on the chair, hugging his knees. "You look cool playing. That time you played for the school festival was the first time I thought you were kinda hot, even though you're a bit weird".  
Akira laughed. Takanori crossed his arms.  
"Now that I think about it... I couldn't find you anywhere that day, after you played...".  
Akira gulped and didn't say anything. Takanori's eyes widened.  
"D...D-did something happen... that day?".  
The taller sighed.  
"Remember Koichi... He used to be in our class and then he moved to another town?".  
Takanori felt like a rock had dropped on top of his head.  
"He came looking for me after it... He already knew he was going to move away and confessed to me. He said he wanted to date me all year long, and now he really wanted to... kiss me before he moved away".  
Takanori bit hard on his lip.  
"Koichi is gorgeous..." he commented, breathing heavly.  
Akira lowered his face, smiling in a sweet way. The small one's eyes were glued to him. It seemed like his lip was about to fall off because he was chewing it so hard.  
Takanori felt like an idiot for being jealous of something like that when he had never paid much attention to his best friend. How many times did he cry on his shoulder because of another boy? But he didn't recall Akira saying anything, not even once, about dating or crushes. Maybe he simply didn't want to share that with Takanori.  
Thinking that he might have had another boyfriend, kissed another boy... Gave him an annoying pain on the chest.  
How selfish could he be?  
"Yeah, he is gorgeous..." Akira looked up. "But... I refused. You remember, of course, that day...".  
That day, Takanori had broken up with his boyfriend. Akira remembered how much Takanori cried. All he could think of while he played at the festival was hugging him and giving him a lot of sweets, and telling him it would be alright. That it would go away. That he would find someone better.  
And he wanted to be that someone better so much.  
"You... blew off Koichi for me?".  
Akira nodded.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" whispered him, taking his lips to the blondie's ear, who nodded. "Our kiss that day on the bridge... was my first".  
"W-what?" Takanori put his hands on Akira's face. "Are you serious?".  
Akira confirmed, and Takanori immediately started kissing him.  
"You should have told me that before!" shouted Takanori, without stopping.  
"What difference would it make?" Akira laughed.  
"Hm... I don't know... I would've... Done better?" the small one turned his face, embarrassed.  
Akira put the guitar away and pulled the blondie to his lap. The stayed this way, hugging. The taller kissed his boyfriend's forehead sweetly.  
"Any kiss from you is the best".


	7. A jealousy JEALOUSY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not uptading last week, but it was a tough week u.u
> 
> Anyway! Here it is! ^^ Thank you so much everyone who leaves me a comment <3

Keiji-sama, unfortunately, told me I didn't have to go to the temple on the weekend.  
I would only get to see Kouyou again on Monday.  
That made my Saturday and Sunday a bit blue, since time didn't seem to want to go by at all.  
Until it was finally Monday.  
I ran faster than usual to get to the temple when the classes ended, and I only stopped when I got there.  
"Hey!", yelled a voice coming from the kitchen. I turned around and saw the blonde there, sitting by the table and eating an orange. He smiled at me. "What's the rush?".  
I held back from saying some corny stuff like "I was in a hurry to see you" and smiled back.  
"How's your foot?".  
He shrugged, cutting off a piece of the orange and giving it to me.  
"Same old. I'm getting kind of bored, actually. Grandpa didn't let me do anything all weekend.  
"Did you go to school?".  
He shook his head, his lips were covered in orange juice. Then I remembered...  
"I wanted to ask you something".  
Kouyou looked up.  
"Yeah?".  
"Where do you go during recess? I can never find you".  
He blushed.  
"I... Uh... Hide".  
That surprised me.  
"Why?".  
Kouyou looked away.  
"There are some girls that won't leave me alone...".  
I started laughing. He gave me an embarrassed smile and a punch on the arm.  
"Hey, it's not funny!".  
"Where do you hide?".  
"Behind the library building, there is a sort of patio".  
"Is there? I didn't know".  
He nodded, licking his fingers.  
Don't do that to me...  
"But now I'll have to stay in class... Since I can't walk there..." he groaned.  
"I can take you there, if you want".  
He looked at me again, and I shrugged.  
"To hide you from your fans" I explained, playfully.  
"Stop it"", he laughed, blushing, "I don't have any fans..."  
Yeah, you do.  
"I'll be your bodyguard, mr. Superstar", I bowed.  
Kouyou poked me on my belly and I almost had a heart attack. The butterflies there got very happy.  
"well, let me go see what your grandpa needs me for today...", I changed the subject, hoping he didn't see my stupid face getting red because he touched me.  
"Grandpa went out", he took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed me it, "he asked me to give this to you. It's a list of chores".  
I grabbed the paper. I needed to go to the market and grab a few clothes that were in the dry cleaner. I got a little disappointed... I wouldn't get to spend the day with Kouyou.  
"Alright..." I mumbled, getting up.  
"Wait!" he held my wrist. "Take me with you?".  
Yes.  
Let's run away together.  
Get married.  
Have some kids.  
I mean, adopt.  
"What about your foot?".  
"I have crutches. Grandpa didn't let me do anything on the weekend. Come oooon..."  
"You don't need to make that face..." I mumbled, feeling the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.  
"What?".  
"I'll take you".  
I grabbed the crutches in his room and we left. He looked very happy, even though he was hopping around on just one foot.  
"I was bored to death in there!" he commented happily on the way to the dry cleaner. "Thank you!".  
"You're welcome. Isn't it hard to walk around with those?".  
"A bit. Grandpa is gonna...".  
BAM.  
He fell down.  
"Kouyou!".  
"Ouch... I need to get the hand of it, hehe".  
I held him and pulled him up, checking to see if he hadn't fractured anything else, and we kept walking.  
"So... Grandpa is gonna get me a wheelchair. He said it's gonna be easier".  
"Absolutely... unless he wants you to break something else".  
Kouyou rolled his eyes at me, but his cheeks turned pink and he kept his eyes down.  
"I'm not THAT clum..."  
And there he goes again, to the ground.  
"For the love of Kami, be careful!" I said. He scratched his knee this time, but it wasn't too bad. I frowned. "You'll end up getting hurt!";  
He laughed. That delicious laugh that almost got rid of my scolding expression.  
Aah why are you like this?  
"I'm fine! I just need to practice a little more..."  
"I should've left you at home. You'll kill yourself like that".  
He rolled his eyes again and showed me his tongue.  
Why are you gorgeous even when you're making ugly faces?  
Why?  
"Be careful... Please", I mumbled.  
We managed to pick up the clothes and get to the market without any other accidents.  
A great achievement.  
I made him wait for me outside of the market while I bought the stuff his grandpa, finding a place for him to sit. I picked two popsicles for us.  
When I got out, there were two guys with him. One was my neighbor, Kazuki, and the other one was a boy from my class named Byou.  
I never liked him that much.  
"Kouyou" I called, standing there looking like I sucked on a lemon.  
"Yuu!" shouted Kazuki, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Where have you been? I barely see you anymore, and I live right beside you!".  
"Ah, I've been working at the temple".  
"The temple? Why?".  
Because I'm frustrated in love and would do anything to get a kiss from this blonde beauty sitting in front of you, including spending all my allowance and betting my freedom on a Jenga match against his grandfather?  
"It's a long story".  
"Right... Do you know Byou?".  
I forced a smile and nodded.  
"He is in my class".  
Byou smiled at me, but his gaze moved quickly back to Kouyou.  
I did not like that.  
"I hope you get well soon. If you need anything, you can ask me".  
I'm not liking this AT ALL.  
"Thank you!" the smile Kouyou gave Byou made the butterflies in my stomach burn in jealously. "It was very nice meeting you".  
Byou shook his hand. Kazuki kissed me on the cheek.  
And they left.  
I ignored the fire in my stomach caused by my sick jealously and handed him his popsicle.  
"I bought this for you" I mumbled, sitting by his side.  
"Thank you!" he said back, all cheerful. "They are nice. Are they in your class?".  
"Byou is, but Kazuki is a year younger. He lives right beside me".  
He nodded, sucking on his popsicle.  
My hormones did not let me see that in an innocent way, so I pretended to be very interested on the ground.  
We finished our popsicles and started walking back to the temple.  
"Hey... Yuu?".  
"Hm?".  
"Is everything ok? You got quiet all of a sudden".  
"It's nothing".  
Kouyou looked at me for a few more seconds then looked away.  
We got to the temple and I put the stuff I bought in place.  
"What else do I have to do today?" I asked, Kouyou had sat on the kitchen table. He shook his head.  
"Nothing. Grandpa said that was enough for today".  
Ah.  
Damn it.  
I nodded.  
I was hoping I didn't look grumpy... But my silly jealousies made me feel kinda down.  
"I think I'll just go, then".  
I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder.  
"Can you... etto... Stay a little longer?".  
What?  
I turned around.  
"Why? Do you need help with something?".  
He blushed and shook his head, turning his gaze away and playing with a strand of his hair, answering me in an unconsciously cute voice.  
"No, it's just... I mean, yes, I do...".  
I dropped my bag down again.  
"What do you need?".  
"Can you... Hm... Help me clean my room?" he scratched the back of his head.  
"Stop that...".  
He looked up.  
"What?".  
Did I say that out loud?  
"Etto... Yeah, I'll help you!".  
I opened a big smile for him and went to get his crutches.  
"Forget about those, just give me a hand".  
I grabbed him carefully by the waist and allowed him to lean on me.  
When we got to the room, I sat him on the bed and looked around.  
Honestly, there wasn't much to clean.  
I folded and put away some clothes.  
Put some books back in place.  
Swept the floor a bit, just for the heck of it.  
It wasn't even dirty.  
I stood there with my hands on my hips, looking around like my mom did when she came to judge my room cleaning skills.  
"Is there anything else you want me to do?".  
Kouyou looked around as well, but he seemed to be observing it with much more care. Until he sighed and shook his head.  
"No. It's great. Thank you".  
I smiled at him, not very happy about having to go so soon.  
He smiled back, but he didn't look happy either.  
I went to his desk and grabbed a pencil, writing my phone number on a page of his notebook.  
"If you need anything, anything at all... call me".  
He grabbed the paper, looking quite surprised, and smiled again.  
But that smile was sincere.  
He threw his arms around me and gave me a quick hug.  
"Thanks, Yuu".  
I hugged him back.  
Why...  
Why are you like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @TiaFreaky  
> I post mostly in portuguese there but slip in some english stuff from time to time :3 <3


End file.
